Tea and Rain
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: After a meeting with America, Arthur offers to walk Japan back to his hotel when he forgets his umbrella. Keeping him company despite the bad weather. Fluff ensues AsaKiku, EnglandxJapan Yaoi, *Oneshot*, fluff, shyness, Seme England, Uke Japan


**It's been a long day at the world meeting and England just wants to relax**

 **But maybe having Japan for company wouldn't be so bad**

 **AsaKiku fluff**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **DarkPheonix666**

It had been another long and stressful day at the world meeting. This time it was America's turn to host the meeting. Only this time it hadn't been at his home for one but instead a hotel. However as per normal he had goofed off and had said his usual rants. America wasn't known for being serious a lot of the time which is why people got so frustrated by him.

Though America was capable of having his moments and was capable of being intelligent. He tended to let his pride get the best of him and it often got him into trouble. He didn't realize his words could often be hurtful or offensive to other people, as he didn't really think about what he said before it came out of his mouth.

Today he made less sense than usual and even ranted a few times about being the hero. Because of this he had annoyed a few countries and started a few arguments by saying the wrong thing. But as always, he didn't apologize because he failed to see what he had done wrong or had to apologize for in the first place.

America had a big heart and meant well, but because he never tended to think about things clearly it never ended well. Anyone who knew him well enough was aware of this. Though nobody really said it to his face, more than enough of the nations knew America wasn't always the brightest bulb in the box.

England finished fastening his coat before leaving for the hotel. Given how the weather was anything but pleasant he needed to make sure he kept dry. Despite being stereotyped for his sunny weather, America could in fact have rain in some of his states. Washington being by far the wettest of his states.

He wondered how even after all these centuries that had passed since his independence how America could act the way he did. He acted like such a kid despite being thousands of years old. He thought America would have learned some lessons since that time. At least not to provoke other nations and start fights with the likes of Germany or France.

As the brit was getting ready he failed to notice someone coming up behind him. Japan had left the meeting with a few others while America was busy ranting to Canada. He had hoped to go back to his room and enjoy a book or take a bath to help warm himself up. Given the humidity and temperature it had been anything but warm.

He looked up to see the British nation getting ready to leave. As always England was quick to leave as soon as the meeting was over. He didn't tend to get along with some of the others. "Arthur-san. Are you leaving so soon?" Japan asked curiously using the nations given human name. Usually he at least stayed behind and conversed a little to be polite.

England turned to see Japan approaching him. He had to say he had become quite fond of the Asian country as they had come to get to know each other. His feelings starting to go beyond the borders of friendship. But he didn't really have the courage yet to tell him how he felt, but he would in time.

He then nodded quietly "Indeed. The weather is rather bad. I would rather get back to the hotel before it gets any heavier" he explained sternly. Though he knew America would tell him to get a cab he would rather not. American traffic was known for being even worse than British traffic. They were infamous for having a lot of jams, especially when it was raining like this.

England then looked down to the hands of Japan. He didn't have an umbrella on his person from what he could see. This was rather worrying given the weather outside. Usually Japan was known for being very organized like himself. Even having small pick-me ups in case of emergencies should trouble ever arise in a situation.

"Would you like to join me. It would be rather unpleasant for you to get soaked on the way back" England offered kindly. He was a gentleman after all, he couldn't ignore someone in need. They were staying at the same hotel after all. They would be hitting two birds with one stone if they went together. Plus, it would be bad for Japan to walk back in this weather alone.

Japan blushed at the offer. England was such a kind man that it warmed his heart. Though he was a notorious Tsundere, he could never ignore someone in need of help. "Thank you, Arthur-san. I would appreciate it" he said gratefully. Due to the intensity of his flight, Japan had only one day to recover from jet lag the previous night.

He had been in such a rush to get ready he had forgotten his umbrella. Not having time to get it back, he had made his way to the hotel threatened with the cloudy sky above him. He had only thanked Kami that he had made it to the meeting without getting soaked at all, or that would have been a problem indeed.

England smiled warmly at him and put up his umbrella as he stepped out of the hotel doors. But waited for Japan to catch him up before they both stepped out of the doorway together. As the two men walked down the street, the sound of honking horns and cars in the background. They smiled in content of being happy in each other's company.

"I have some very fine tea back in my hotel room. I brought it with me from home. If you would be so kind, I would love to make you some back at the hotel" England offered politely. It was rather cold due to the rain, since it was still early spring late winter. He had brought the tea with him since America never seemed to have any that he liked.

The tea would help warm them up after walking back in the rain. It would also help relax them after the stressful meeting they had just been through earlier. Though America was not too keen on the stuff, it ran deeply in the cultures of the British nation and the Asian nation throughout history.

Japan smiled shyly and bowed his head. He had come to find himself feeling comfortable around the British nation as of late. A soft tingling feeling in his heart whenever he was around him. "I would enjoy that very much Arthur-san" he said gratefully. To sit in a warm, dry hotel room drinking tea with England while the rain fell. He couldn't think of anything better.


End file.
